


Tensile

by Syngularity



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Clarke, Clarke 'zero chill' Griffin, Clexa, D/s, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fine Suit Lexa, Fucking, Genderqueer Lexa, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Clarke, Realdoe, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Strap-On, Top Lexa, episodic smut, joystick, service top Lexa, strapless strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syngularity/pseuds/Syngularity
Summary: “Who decides when you get fucked?""You do.""And who decides when you get to come?""...you do."Unadulterated Clexa filth.





	1. Strapped

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack  
> Kangding Ray - Serendipity March  
> Kangding Ray - Amber Decay

Lexa enters the bedroom with her phone in hand, activating the bluetooth speakers connected to the entertainment system. She's already navigating to her favorite playlist for the kind of activities she has in mind as the receiver comes to life with a click, and deep bass notes and a throbbing beat start filling the space.

Clarke is already laying naked on the bed, watching Lexa with a hooded gaze. As soon as Clarke hears the familiar tones she moves towards the nightstand and rummages through a drawer. Lexa can't help but grin at their non-verbal communication as she sheds her clothes.

There are a few scenarios they like to explore in this particular setting but Lexa nods approvingly when Clarke crawls towards her holding a harness and her silicone toy of choice.

Clarke lets her step into the harness and attaches the parts and straps with practiced ease, getting Lexa ready while she's finishing tying up her hair in a messy bun. Clarke looks up at her with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, stroking the toy lightly and flicking the head with her tongue. Any other day she would've played this game with Clarke, they would have teased back and forth, pushing each other's buttons. But Lexa wants something different today, something they save for special occasions. Clarke had come home in a mood, muttering under her breath about budget cuts from the art department at Polis University. Her department.

Lexa has every intention of making Clarke forget about today, forget about her mood, forget about work, forget her own name if at all possible.

She ears a gasp when she grabs Clarke's jaw, bends down and takes Clarke's bottom lip between her teeth. When she pulls away, she looks into the dark pools of Clarke's blown pupils. The impish glimmer in her eyes gone completely, replaced with obedient desire caused by the sudden shift.

"Lie back," she orders.

Clarke obeys and Lexa lets her gaze drop down to Clarke's breasts, bouncing tantalizingly as she recedes back to the middle of the bed, already licking her lips. Lexa wordlessly crawls over to where Clarke is propped up on her arms to offer her chest to Lexa.

She doesn't touch Clarke anywhere except with lips, tongue, and teeth around her nipples, working the stiff buds until they strain. Until Clarke's mouth starts spilling delicious little whimpers, until Clarke's hips twitch with every pulse that shoots straight to her clit, until they're red and swollen and over sensitive. Until Lexa decides she's worked up enough.

"Turn around. Elbows and knees."

Clarke follows the command without hesitation, eagerly presenting herself. Lexa slowly shuffles closer to line up behind Clarke, thoughts about lubing up quickly forgotten as she looks down at Clarke's dripping slit. She tenderly brushes the head of the cock through the slick folds, coating it with Clarke's arousal. The silicone warms up under her touch as she spreads it over the shaft.

Lexa doesn't make any other move, patiently waiting for Clarke's patience to run out.

She doesn't have to wait long. Clarke begins to squirm and push back, trying to work the tip inside. She whines every time she's almost taken it in and Lexa pulls away again. Clarke arches her back and reaches behind her to take what she wants but Lexa swats her hand away.

“Lexa, I need you to fuck me,” she huffs, a little breathless, looking over her shoulder at Lexa with a glare.

"Patience, Clarke,” Lexa chuckles, loving the way their game affects her girlfriend. “Who decides when you get fucked?"

Lexa watches an adorable pout settle on Clarke’s face. It takes a while before Clarke begrudgingly answers, averting her eyes in submission.

"You do."

"And who decides when you get to come?"

Clarke's face flushes red, she bites her lip and squeezes her legs together.

"...you do."

"That’s right. Are you ready?"

A loud moan escapes from Clarke, she spreads her legs and offers herself up.

"Yes, fuck—do it."

Half a moment goes by where Lexa considers taking Clarke to the hilt in one quick thrust but she decides against it. Instead, she nudges the tip into Clarke slowly, not wanting to cause her discomfort before they've even started.

Clarke didn't lie about being ready. Lexa slides in without a hint of resistance, earning a sinful groan when her hips meet Clarke's. She takes a moment to appreciate the visual, golden hair thrown over one shoulder exposing a milk white neck and the arch of a slender back. Lexa's mouth waters as she presses her thumbs into venusian dimples and draws out to set a slow, steady rhythm.

"Oh fuck yes, faster."

Clarke starts rocking back into Lexa to increase the pace, but she stills her movements and whimpers when Lexa connects the flat of her hand with Clarke's ass. The slap is more noise than force but it's effective. Lexa speeds up anyway, quickly losing herself in the sight of the toy disappearing into Clarke over and over.

The pulsating music has changed into a raw, driving beat and before she knows it she's pounding into Clarke at a ruthless pace. She smirks, thinking to herself that this definitely makes up for the gym session she skipped this morning because she had to be in court early to prepare for a case.

The sounds of their bodies colliding, Lexa's hips slapping against Clarke's ass, are filling the room. They've been here quite a few times already and Lexa loves the dynamics at play, but she can't help but think it could be even better. Because while fucking Clarke this way is hot as hell, she doesn't want to think about missed gym sessions when Clarke is on all fours in front of her. She wants her brain to function at a primal level, the way Clarke's is functioning in this moment, all lust and neediness, only feeling and wanting.

"Fuck me, Lexa, harder..."

Lexa groans. Her girlfriend's voice has the ability to render her into a puddle when she's reading a grocery list, so when Clarke actually talks dirty to her, Lexa's brain short-circuits every time. She quietly thanked the universe when she found out how vocal Clarke is in bed.

Right now Clarke's voice is dripping with need, spurring Lexa on to slam into her with more force. She grabs Clarke's neck and pushes the side of her face down to the bed. Clarke's hands are clawing the sheets next to her head. Lexa places her hands on top of them and intertwines their fingers. She leans over Clarke and pounds into her until she's flush with the mattress save for her hips, giving Lexa access to keep fucking her deeply. Lexa's pubic bone is starting to hurt at this point but she powers through it, addicted to having Clarke beneath her like this. Clarke trusts her to bring her as much pleasure as she possibly can, and Lexa will always give herself to Clarke fully in return, loving the way she can completely let go for her.

She hovers her mouth over Clarke's ear, intent on pushing all of Clarke's buttons to make her lose herself even further.

“You're taking me so well, Clarke."

Clarke is beyond words and just moans louder. Lexa can feel she's close already, her eyes are unfocused and she's breathing roughly through her open mouth, drooling slightly. She's too close.

"What do you want, Clarke? Do you want me to stop?"

Lexa wants to get her to talk but Clarke only shakes her head frantically in response. Lexa bites down on her lip to stifle a smirk. She wants to keep going and give Clarke what she wants but she knows her girlfriend gets off on being denied every once in awhile. Extending her pleasure until she's wound up so tight she might spontaneously combust. And Lexa is on a mission, it's been too long since she reduced Clarke to a desperately whimpering mess and she has every intention of getting her there tonight.

She pulls out abruptly, leaving Clarke trembling on the bed, pushing her hips up to take Lexa back inside. She whines in protest when she realizes it's a fruitless attempt. It takes a few more moments before she can formulate actual words.

"Don't stop, please... I'm so close," she whispers through shallow breaths.

Lexa usually has to push Clarke a little to make her beg, but here she is, doing it on her own volition.

"You know I can't deny you when you beg so prettily," Lexa coos innocently, sliding the toy back into Clarke in one sharp thrust. Clarke throws her head back as far as possible in the position she's in and screams at the sudden stretch. Lexa doesn't give her any time to adjust and picks up the previous blistering pace.

She leans back down, letting her teeth scrape Clarke's jaw and licks up to her ear.

"Is this what you want? Tell me, Clarke."

"Yes!"

Clarke's voice is hoarse and broken as she shouts her frustration at Lexa when she pulls out once more.

"Lexa, please!"

"You have to tell me, Clarke. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

Lexa watches Clarke swallow thickly a few times. Her eyes are scrunched shut and her whole body shivers.

"Please fuck me, Lexa..." she pants. "I want you to fill me, please... make me come."

Lexa slams back into her without hesitation, letting go of Clarke's right hand to slip it around her body and between her thighs. It takes everything Lexa has to keep the pace of her hand and hips steady. Her muscles are burning, her pelvic bone feels bruised and her head is fuzzy from fucking Clarke and soaking in the sounds of her pleasure. Clarke's moans, harsh panting and her writhing body are tempting her to lose focus and drown in the haze of having Clarke underneath her like this. And Lexa can't stop herself wishing she could feel more. That she could lose herself in this act the way Clarke is lost to the physical stimulation. But now is not the time for such thoughts, right now her only focus is Clarke and bringing her to the highest peak possible.

 

"Come for me," she growls into Clarke's ear.

Clarke's moans turn into screams and her body jolts violently, a fresh sheen of sweat breaks over her back making Lexa's body glide smoothly on top of her. She increases her pace, pumping mercilessly, she angles her hips down to hit the spot inside Clarke just right and bites down hard on the crook of Clarke's neck, claiming her fully. 

She moans when she feels the proof of Clarke's pleasure between them. A hot gush of wetness that trails down both their thighs with every pump of Lexa's hips, making the sound of their bodies slapping together even more obscene. But Lexa doesn't care, she lives for moments like these. The girl she loves is coming undone beneath her, because of her, and she's high on the feeling of Clarke's release spilling out of her.

She ceases the rough thrusts and jogs her hips slowly, easing Clarke through shuddering aftershocks. When Clarke's body stills completely save for the heaving breaths, Lexa pulls out and takes in the sight. The dripping slickness of Clarke's stretched entrance, her wet thighs and back, the bleeding bruise on the crook of her neck and the wet patch on the mattress under her mouth.

Lexa kisses her way up Clarke’s back while fumbling with the straps of the harness. She soothes the teeth marks with her tongue and softly brushes her lips over the bruise. She hisses as the harness comes off and slides from her hips, kicking it the rest of the way down her legs. Clarke finally opens one eye, looking at Lexa in question as she shifts onto her side, slurring a little when she speaks.

“What’s wrong?”

Lexa drapes herself behind Clarke on the bed, somehow letting out a long sigh while stifling a yawn at the same time.

“Nothing, I’m fine… more than fine, actually,” she grins. “You’re so fucking hot, babe.”

Clarke chuckles, turning around to face Lexa. “You’re one to talk, stud. I'm not sure I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”

The dreamy smile on Clarke’s face as she absentmindedly brushes her fingers over Lexa’s naked body tells Lexa that she doesn’t need to worry about having pushed Clarke too far.

Clarke’s hand lets go of her breast and travels south, rubbing softly over the sweaty skin of her stomach. She can’t help but hiss again when Clarke’s hand reaches her pubic bone and the question is back in Clarke’s eyes, mixed with a hint of… anger?

“Why didn't you tell me it hurts you?”

This is exactly why Lexa never said anything. If Clarke starts worrying about what Lexa feels she won’t be able to fully let go and lose herself in her own pleasure. And that is more important to Lexa than a little discomfort she might experience.

“It’s not that bad, I mean, as long as we wait a few days between sessions,” she winks. Clarke just lifts a brow.

“Maybe we could look into getting something with more padding?” She tries and it looks like Clarke agrees.

“I want you to feel good, too,” Clarke trails off for a moment, cupping Lexa gently. “I want both of us to enjoy this.”

“I sometimes wish I could feel more, you know, physically? But I do enjoy this Clarke, you have no idea how much. My brain is in constant danger of melting from taking in how hot you are underneath me.”

Clarke shakes her head, a sly grin sneaks onto her face and her hand slides down until she reaches the wet heat between Lexa’s legs.

“I might have an idea…”

Before Lexa can respond to find out what Clarke means, her eyes roll up into her skull and she loses her train of thought.


	2. Strapless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a surprise for Lexa, but before she reveals what it is, she wants something else.
> 
>  
> 
> "I want you to throw me on our bed." She presses a soft kiss to Lexa's pulse point and then licks at the same spot before she resumes directly into Lexa's ear.
> 
> "And then I want you to mount my face and ride my tongue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack  
> M|O|O|N - Paris  
> Julian Winding - The Demon Dance  
> Tonebox - Celestial Breakdown  
> Orphx - Tensile

****Lexa catches Clarke researching something on her laptop over the next few days, suspiciously turning the screen away or closing the lid whenever Lexa comes near. She pretends to be unaffected by Clarke’s secrecy but internally she’s burning with curiosity to find out what Clarke is up to.

They’ve made a habit out of surprising each other with new ideas for bedroom experiments every so often. Do’s and don’ts have been discussed and if one of them is not into a certain idea it’s off the table without any hard feelings. So far though, all of their adventures have been very successful and most of them have been revisited more than once.

And that is why Lexa tries to subtly catch glimpses of Clarke’s screen, trying to come up with possible scenarios in her mind. She does not succeed.

After a lazy breakfast in bed on Saturday morning, the doorbell rings. Lexa is about to greet the delivery girl when Clarke suddenly swoops in front of her and ushers her away. The package disappears into the bedroom with Clarke and fifteen minutes later she comes back into the living room, casually avoiding Lexa’s stare and pretends nothing is out of the ordinary.

They’ve both had a long week and Lexa is dreading the stiff formal event her firm is hosting this evening. So she decides to drop it for now and hold off the questions till later. She settles on the comfortable living room couch to recharge with a book, taking naps between chapters.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Clarke has been glued to her side all night, with lots of lingering touches and smoldering looks. A hand too high on her side, grazing the side of a breast with her fingertips, or too low on her waist, dangerously close to cupping her ass, intent on making it hard for Lexa to concentrate on the boring small talk she’s engaged in with equally boring men in suits. Clarke's behavior could have something to do with the dress she's wearing, Lexa certainly can't keep her gaze from dipping into the generous cleavage Clarke's red dress puts on display.

She's dragged into a cab by Clarke the moment most of the guests have left and it’s appropriate for Lexa to call it a night. The driver hums along with the radio, oblivious to the tension so thick you can cut it with a knife in the back seat of his car. They keep their hands to themselves, Lexa is afraid that if they don’t they won’t be able to stop themselves and send the driver into cardiac arrest.

As she's searching for the keys to their apartment, Clarke pulls out her phone and opens Spotify. Once they're inside Lexa can already hear music coming from upstairs. She looks over her shoulder to give Clarke a sly grin. Lexa knows this music, this music means tonight is Clarke's night, and she knows that whatever her girlfriend has planned will be revealed shortly. Memories of the mysterious package and Clarke's secretive behavior float to the forefront of her mind and she turns to look at the blonde expectantly.

"Bedroom," is all Clarke says.

She's pressed against their bedroom door by Clarke as soon as they're inside. Clarke's mouth is on her neck right away, licking from her collarbone up to her jaw, nipping her earlobe and pulse point with blunt teeth. The sudden assault makes Lexa swallow thickly. Eager hands glide up from her hips to her breasts, squeezing down while Clarke moans hotly into her ear.

“God, I’ve been dying to have you all night.”

Lexa grabs Clarke's hips to bring their bodies flush, reveling in the feeling of Clarke's plush curves and warmth. She lets her hands travel up to the zipper of Clarke's dress but before she reaches her goal Clarke traps her arms next to her head. She attempts to press her thigh in between Clarke’s but her dress is too constricting. When she tries to break free from Clarke's grasp she’s surprised by the firm grip her lover exhibits.

Clarke's eyes glimmer determinedly even in the low light of the room. She clearly has a plan, which would usually excite Lexa, but she's not sure she has the patience for it tonight.

“I want to touch you... want you naked, now." Her own voice surprises her, so low and thick.

Clarke just smirks. “In due time.”

“You've spent the whole evening winding me up like you were on a mission, Clarke. Well, you’ve succeeded,” she says, running swiftly out of patience.

Clarke raises an eyebrow to go with the smirk.

"I've got a better idea, but you have to keep your hands where they are," she says before she slides the straps of Lexa's dress from her shoulders, lowering the zipper on the back between her fingers she drops to her knees, bringing the fabric down with her.

_Oh._

The dress slides to the floor and Lexa kicks it away after stepping out of it. She has been uncomfortably wet all evening and she's sure Clarke can tell by the state of her underwear. Suddenly feeling exposed, she brings her hands up to her breasts, not to cover up but to stop squirming under Clarke's gaze while she toys with Lexa's thong until she pulls it down. When she's completely naked, Clarke wraps her hands around Lexa's calves and slowly coaxes her legs apart.

"Mission accomplished indeed," Clarke purrs, the smug smirk still on her face.

Clarke's hungry stare as she looks between Lexa's legs and licks her lips makes Lexa clench around nothing. The insides of her thighs are already sticky and she can feel her clit pulsing like a second heartbeat.

"I told you to keep your hands where they are."

Lexa complies reluctantly, their usual dynamic puts Lexa in charge but she can't deny that this version Clarke is not affecting her. So, she decides to surrender to whatever it is that Clarke has in store for her. She still hasn’t figured it out, her arousal is clouding her ability to read her girlfriend's intent.

There are multiple options, the first one being the most common. Clarke could be teasing and working her up to try and get her to snap and take control. She knows how Clarke relishes in the 'punishment' for being a brat. The second option is that Clarke has something planned that Lexa might object to but will go along with if she's needy enough. This happened one time previously. Clarke's request had made her face burn and she was right in thinking that Lexa only went along with it because Clarke had reduced her to a raw, exposed nerve before voicing her desire.

She loses her train of thought about the third option when she looks down at Clarke and their eyes meet, blown pupils with a small ring of blue surrounding them look up at her.

_I guess I'll just have to wait and see..._

"I'm so fucking lucky." Clarke's husky voice brings her back to the present.

Lexa watches as Clarke's gaze roams all over her body, drinking her in.

"I love the way you smell."

She leans in and trails a wet line of open-mouthed kisses, licks and bites from Lexa's knee up to her thigh, inhaling sharply.

"I love the way you taste."

Clarke switches to her other leg and starts over, going higher and higher until she reaches the slick dripping down Lexa's leg, cleaning it up with her tongue, releasing a soft moan and closing her eyes briefly at the taste.

"I love the little noises you make when I fuck you with my tongue."

Even though they've been together for years, Clarke can still make Lexa's cheeks heat up in a fierce blush with her words. The warm lips on her inner thighs only making it worse, painfully aroused as she is.

"The way your brows scrunch up and your lips part when I take your clit into my mouth and suck."

"Clarke..." Lexa squirms, aching with need.

"The way your hips move with jerky little thrusts when you're on the brink of release."

Lexa can't stifle the whimper that escapes from her. There is a satisfied glint in Clarke's eyes as she takes in Lexa's pleading look.

"Clarke, please... what do you want?" Lexa asks through a tight jaw, hanging onto her last shred of sanity.

Clarke looks her dead in the eye, all traces of teasing and amusement gone.

"You," she breathes out.

"I want you to ride my face until I drown in your come."

Lexa's eyes roll into the back of her skull as her lust-addled brain processes the filthy words falling from Clarke's lips. She's lost the ability to verbally express herself at this point and she’s thankful there is no need to respond when the heat of Clarke's mouth is finally on her.

The moment the hot wetness of Clarke's tongue connects with her clit she lets out a low moan. Clarke latches on immediately, greedily sucking and swiping her tongue to take in as much of Lexa as possible, lapping up all of the slick she can before working her way down to the source. She nudges her tongue against Lexa's entrance, circling around it without dipping inside until Lexa can't stand it anymore.

"Clarke—"

Before Lexa can finish begging for Clarke to stop teasing she feels Clarke's tongue stretch her entrance as it finally slides inside. Lexa gasps and clenches down hard, her inner walls flutter and she releases a fresh gush of wetness. The vibrations of Clarke's moan as she swallows everything Lexa's body offers her causes a shiver to run up Lexa's spine.

Lexa feels lightheaded, her breathing is shallow and fast, her skin is prickling all over. The pumping beat and synthesized stabs of the music pounds in sync with her heart. She feels her knees start to wobble as Clarke's tongue slides deeper inside of her, hitting just the right spot. The position they are in has Clarke's nose to nudge against her clit every time she rocks forward. Lexa can feel sweat sprouting on her back between her overheated skin and the door. Clarke feels so good but Lexa's thighs are starting to burn, trying to keep her body from sliding down to the floor. As hot as it is to see Clarke on her knees in front of her, she's getting frustrated that the uncomfortable position is hindering her pleasure.

Clarke must have sensed her discomfort because the next thing Lexa knows Clarke is on her feet again, licking her lips seductively, wipes her wet chin with the back of her hand and crashing their mouths together, thrusting her tongue into Lexa's mouth this time, making Lexa taste herself.

Lexa takes it as a sign that she's finally allowed to touch Clarke, but to make sure that her girlfriend doesn't pin her arms against the door again, she decides her first touch needs to sweep Clarke off her feet, literally. She grins to herself as she grabs hold of Clarke's legs and lifts her up. Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa's waist right away, letting out a delighted little gasp at Lexa's display of strength and curls her hands around Lexa's biceps.

"I'll never get tired of how you pick me up like I'm weightless," Clarke murmurs against Lexa’s lips, biting down on the bottom one and gently sucks it into her mouth, softly caressing it with her tongue and releasing it with a pop. She kisses Lexa's jaw until she reaches her ear.

"I want you to throw me on our bed." She presses a soft kiss to Lexa's pulse point and then licks at the same spot before she resumes directly into Lexa's ear.

"And then I want you to mount my face and ride my tongue."

Heat spikes between Lexa's legs and she's walking them towards the bed without even realizing she decided to start moving. When she reaches the edge, Lexa crawls onto it with Clarke clinging to her body saving the throwing for another day, another scene. She puts Clarke down and switches their position so that she's straddling Clarke. She would tell Clarke to strip if she had any patience left for more teasing. Instead, she gives her a deep, dirty kiss and pulls back to look at Clarke one more time for reassurance and consent. The corner of Clarke's mouth curls up slightly and she gives a tiny nod, eyes wide and dark in anticipation. Lexa can't stop the corner of her own lips from twitching up in return before she moves higher onto the bed, going up until she hovers over Clarke's face. She grasps the headboard with one hand and strokes Clarke's hair with the other.

Before Lexa can position herself correctly, Clarke's patience has already run out and she rises up, craning her neck and shoving her tongue back inside Lexa's dripping cunt.

"Jesus, Clarke—fuck."

Lexa sinks lower onto the bed to take the strain off of Clarke's neck. The blissed out moan from Clarke that vibrates through her entire body raises the little hairs on her arms and neck. She tightens her grip on the headboard to keep herself steady and drag her other hand through Clarke's golden locks before fisting them between her fingers. Every muscle in her body is taut and her thighs have already started quivering. She feels Clarke's hands massaging her legs before they slide up to palm and squeeze her ass. When she looks down she's a bit startled to see Clarke looking up at her with a burning ferocity. Clarke pulls back and arches one perfectly shaped brow and Lexa can't decide if it's in question or a challenge.

"Are you gonna fuck my face or what?"

It's not a question, it’s a demanding plea. Clarke dives back inside her immediately after and all Lexa can do is gasp and moan. Clarke's talented tongue stretches her just right, and when she feels the hands on her ass pushing her forward, encouraging her to start rocking her hips onto Clarke's firm outstretched tongue, Lexa snaps.

Clarke somehow knows exactly what to do and say to make Lexa take her own pleasure and let go of her default desire to give for a while. The sometimes overly obscene things Clarke says would have been funny or awkward or maybe even cringe worthy if the way Clarke said them hadn't been with such toe-curling intensity. Lexa isn't sure if this brand of dirty talk would have the same effect on her if it came from anyone else. In fact, she's pretty sure the only reason it works so well on her _is_ Clarke.

She follows the rhythm of Clarke's guiding hands and soon she's thrusting herself onto Clarke's tongue without restraint. All reservations she might have had annihilated by the girl who currently appears to be just as high on all encompassing lust as she is. She sometimes forgets Clarke can get off on eating her out just as much as she gets off on pleasuring Clarke. Lexa's breaths are harsh and her mouth has gone dry. The signs of her impending orgasm are already present, but then Clarke's tongue retracts.

Lexa stops the movement of her hips and lets go of Clarke's hair. She hadn't noticed until then how hard she was pulling it in her iron grip. She wants to ask Clarke if she was too rough but then she feels a finger slip inside of her and Clarke's tongue moving up to lap at her clit. Clarke rubs her finger along Lexa’s front wall until a second one joins in.

Two of Clarke's fingers are steadily massaging her front wall and Lexa adjusts her movements to take them inside deeper by grinding her hips down. Every time she feels her orgasm come close Clarke changes the way she teases her clit. From lightly sucking to circling her tongue to lapping in broad strokes.

And then she feels a tentative third finger at her entrance. She never takes more than two, two is enough, two is just right. But she's so wet, so desperate, so close to coming and the way Clarke is looking up at her has her nodding in permission without a second thought.

Clarke removes the first two fingers and slides in the third, getting it slick and ready. The first two come back and slowly she adds the third. It burns, but to Lexa's surprise, it's not too bad. After the first few careful thrusts of taking three fingers inside the stretch stops burning and Clarke slams into her with more force, the fullness brings her right to the edge of her sanity.

"Oh my god, I'm—"

"Do it. I want you to come in my mouth."

Clarke's mouth is back on her clit and the combined heat of Clarke's pumping fingers and her tongue have Lexa's entire body going rigid for a suspended moment before she comes crashing down. She's completely silent, a stark contrast to the deafening roar ringing in her head. She rides out her orgasm with her trembling thighs, moving her hips with twitching little thrusts onto Clarke's tongue, her fingers still lodged in Clarke's hair. Clarke clearly relishes in being forcefully pressed against Lexa's sex while her face is being fucked, moaning long and loud as she squirms on the bed beneath Lexa.

Before her legs completely give out and she suffocates Clarke, Lexa lets herself fall a bit ungracefully onto the bed. They spend a few moments breathing hard, staring at the ceiling and then each other. Clarke recovers first, she hitches up her dress and straddles Lexa, slowly pulling the garment over her head and dropping it onto the bedroom floor.

A lascivious grin creeps onto her face as she reaches behind her back and unfastens her bra. Lexa automatically zeros in on Clarke's chest, even though she's seen them too many times to count, she'll never be able to resist an eyeful of Clarke's generous breasts. Clarke shuffles closer and closer until Lexa feels Clarke's breath on her face, but instead of reaching out to her, Clarke's hand slides under her pillow.

"So," she begins tentatively. "I got us something new. I hope it can fulfill some of your fantasies that I know you'd like to live out."

Right, the mysterious package, Lexa had completely forgotten about it with three of Clarke's fingers buried inside of her. She clears her throat and indicates for Clarke to continue with a raise of her eyebrows.

"After finding out that our regular strap-on hurts you I went looking for something that would feel good for you, too," she says as she finally fishes the new toy out of its hiding spot.

Lexa takes in the odd shape of the silicone in Clarke's hand. Her gaze travels from the slightly curved length to the short thick bulb on the other end. She eyes it warily when it dawns on her that this is the part that is supposed to go inside her, and then it hits her.

_Those three fingers were preparation._

Lexa feels a surge of warm feelings for her girlfriend bubble to the surface. Clarke must be able to read her feelings, smiling at Lexa with a mixture of love and excitement.

"What do you think? You want to try it out?"

Lexa mulls it over quickly, she might be a bit hesitant but she can't deny her eagerness and excitement have the upper hand. Besides, she trusts Clarke to minimize her discomfort when inserting it. And the possible pleasure that comes after...

"I want to, I might need some practice with it though," she says before flashing Clarke a toothy smile.

"Oh, we can practice all you want." Clarke's answering wink eases the mood considerably. "We'll go slow, let me get the lube."

After slathering both ends of the dildo and the ridges in the middle, Clarke puts the lubricant on the nightstand. She coaxes Lexa's legs apart and sits down in between them while Lexa's makes herself comfortable on the bed to help herself relax.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay? You should be nice and ready, I think."

Lexa nods, she's not necessarily against it but she's not a big fan of foreign objects inside her. She much prefers when said objects slide in and out of Clarke by her doing. The cold, wet silicone prodding her entrance startles her momentarily but it warms up quickly as Clarke starts working it inside of her, gently pushing it a little deeper on every forward motion. It proves to be surprisingly easy due to Clarke's preparation and only the last centimeter burns sharply for a few seconds, causing her to hiss as the bulb slides past her opening.

Once the dildo is seated within her, Clarke presses the base against her clit and slides her hand up the length to give it a tug. Lexa gasps at the visual and the feeling of the ridges rubbing against her.

"How does it feel, are you comfortable?"

Lexa pulls Clarke in for a kiss, flipping them over on the bed, eager to get to the part where she's inside her amazing, supportive and thoughtful girlfriend. But Clarke pushes her back on her heels after giving her another kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," she chuckles. "But before we get to the fun part, I need to get ready, so stay put." She spreads her legs and lays them down on either side of Lexa.

"I've been so horny all night," she rasps as she begins touching herself, dragging the fingers of her left hand through her drenched folds.

"I like to watch you, radiating power while talking to those work suits, like they ought to be kissing your boots as they kneel in front of you, had we lived in another era. Makes me so fucking _wet._ "

Clarke slips two fingers inside, and quickly adds another while she rubs her clit with her other hand.

"And now look at you." Clarke watches Lexa with her mouth half open, fingers vigorously pumping.

"I love how you can go from killer heels and a panty ruining dress to wearing a cock like you were born to fuck me until I'm one with the mattress."

Lexa can't stop the embarrassingly needy whimper that escapes from her throat. She is not a person who whimpers, but Clarke is just so... _Clarke._

Thankfully the woman in question decides to take pity on her and crooks a slick finger to invite her into the action. Crawling higher on hands and knees she drops kisses on Clarke's body from her breasts to her neck. She smells delicious and while she loves spending time with her face between Clarke's legs, there is a more urgent desire that needs to be sated. Still, Lexa longs to taste. She wraps her hand around Clarke's wrist and takes each of the three fingers covered in Clarke’s arousal into her mouth one by one, humming approvingly. Clarke watches her with a hungry gaze as the last one slips from her mouth with a pop.

"I need you inside, now."

Lexa can only comply, her patience is as nonexistent as Clarke's, both keen to share this new experience. Clarke's legs wrap around her as she lines the tip up with her entrance. She looks at Clarke as the legs around her start reeling her in until she's sheathed to the hilt. Her eyes travel down, she's inside Clarke without any harness or barriers, flesh against flesh. She pulls out until only the tip remains and slides back in. The first roll of their hips together feels a little uncertain, she lacks the control that a regular harness brings, but after adjusting the base so it's snug against her clit she presses her thighs together to keep it in place her confidence returns.

She begrudgingly has to admit to herself that her legs still haven't recovered from their earlier activities, feeling them quiver with every move while simultaneously squeezing to hold the toy in place. The distraction of the sensation between her thighs not helping at all. She watches as she thrusts into Clarke, feeling her tightness and watching their bare bodies collide. It doesn't only feel different, look different, but it sounds different as well. She can see the same emotions mirrored on Clarke's face as their pace speeds up to match the harsh kicks of the beat surrounding them and it quickly becomes too much. Clarke settles a hand on Lexa's hips to slow her down, curling another around her neck to bring her in for a kiss.

"Let me take over?" she pants.

Lexa gladly accepts, kissing her deeply once more before rolling them over so she can give her aching legs a rest. Clarke wastes no time to start riding her, rocking her hips and upper body back and forth. It feels so good, it already felt good before but in this position she can feel so much. So much more than she thought possible. It's like her clit has extended several inches, she's able to feel Clarke's every move and at the same time she feels full. She can actually feel Clarke's inner walls clenching down, causing the ridges of the dildo to glide over her swollen clit externally while the bulb inside her rubs it internally.

Having her clit stimulated on both ends is always a guaranteed way to make her lose all her inhibitions. And while the stimulation is less focused this way, the visual of Clarke experiencing pleasure from the same act and hearing her husky voice mutter sexy encouragements in Lexa's ear brings it to a whole new level. She bites along Clarke's neck up to her jaw and takes her mouth in for a heated kiss until her lungs burn.

“Fuck. Clarke… you feel so good.”

“You too, stud. You feel amazing,” Clarke says as she pushes herself up with her hands on Lexa's shoulders.

Clarke sets a steady pace, not too slow and not too overwhelming. The sight of Clarke moving up and down has Lexa’s mouth hanging open, her eyes fixated on the way Clarke's breasts bounce as she fucks herself, she's breathing hard, and not just from exertion. Lexa lets her hands roam all over Clarke's body, leaving angry red scratch marks behind with her nails. Clarke's moans grow louder as she speeds up and Lexa grabs the tantalizing breasts in front of her and squeezes them a little harder than she usually would, causing Clarke to throw her head back and gasp. She adds her mouth to the mix as she sits up, taking Clarke's nipples in her mouth and sucking greedily, letting her tongue brush past and flick the sensitive tip, earning a few needy whimpers from Clarke.

Eventually, their pace is too fast to keep her mouth on Clarke's breasts, she licks her way up to Clarke’s neck, nipping and sucking along the way, but before she can reach her goal, Clarke roughly slams her back down to the bed.

“I need you to fuck me harder.”

Lexa’s hands grasp Clarke’s hips, digging her fingernails into the soft skin, guiding the blonde up and down more forcefully while rolling her hips to answer Clarke’s thrusts. Their bodies roughly slam together while the cock between her legs drags and tugs with every stroke, making her body tingle all over. Clarke cants her hips slightly and a loud moan releases from her mouth.

“Oh my god, right there. Fuck.”

All of Lexa’s senses are assaulted and she has to fight hard to not get overwhelmed. She slowly feels the telltale signs of release creep up on her and for a moment she's confused, shocked even.

_Surely I can't come this way, can I?_

The tightening of the coil winding up in her core makes her thrusts grow frantic, causing her hips to stutter and falter.

_Oh fuck…_

_Yes I can._

Instantly she's desperate. The realization that she could come like this, buried deep inside Clarke, sharing this intense pleasure with the possibility of climaxing together sets off an animalistic frenzy in her mind, heightening her senses and arousal beyond what she thought was possible.

“Clarke…” she croaks. “Clarke, baby are you close?”

Clarke opens her hazy blue eyes and Lexa gives her a pleading look, hoping Clarke understands her desperation. For good measure, she brings her thumb to her mouth, wets it with her tongue and presses it to Clarke’s clit. Clarke’s eyes grow dark so fast Lexa feels a spike of heat between her thighs in response. She swipes her thumb over Clarke’s clit in the way she knows to be the fastest way to get her off.

“Almost there, don’t stop... so close,” Clarke pants.

Lexa keeps fucking into Clarke at a blistering pace while rubbing tight circles over her clit.

“I can feel you clenching down, gripping, it’s driving me insane,” she groans. “I'm so close. Clarke… please.”

“You fill me so well,” Clarke murmurs, gliding her palms over Lexa’s breasts, dragging her nails down to rake them over Lexa’s abs. As if she wasn’t close enough, Clarke’s words add to the excruciating need that swallows her whole. She’s not sure she can last much longer. Clarke leans forward on her elbows, bringing their mouths together in a messy kiss.

“Clarke, I can’t, I’m going to—” Lexa pants.

“I'm with you babe, come for me… inside me.”

Her stomach drops at Clarke's words, her eyes scrunch shut and her mind goes blank. Behind her closed lids bright spots are flickering like a strobe. She's a dripping mess of sweat and slick and she couldn’t care less, all that matters is the friction between their bodies and the violently grinding music that drills into her skull the same way the cock between her legs fills Clarke.

And then there is no holding back.

“Clarke! Oh fuck, I'm coming!”

Her movement falters, hips jerking, failing their rhythm. The ridges of the dildo rubbing over her clit sending shockwaves through every inch of her body, and all she can do is let it happen. When Clarke lets out a hoarse scream and a flood of liquid heat spills between her legs, she forces her eyes open in search of her lover. Their gaze locks, Clarke keeps riding her, a blush high on her cheeks and eyes so heavily lidded and lustful Lexa can feel her brain melt even further. Their faces hover close to together, fast breathing and moans mingling, their eyes never losing contact, they ride out the current until the last aftershocks leave their bodies.

"I love you so much, Clarke," Lexa whispers through heaving breaths.

"I know, babe. I love you too." Clarke's body slumps forward, coming to rest on top of Lexa.  
  
  
*  
  
  
When they’ve come back down from their shared high Clarke lifts her head with a lazy smile on her face, looking amused.

"So, that was..."

"Fucking amazing. Oh my god, Clarke, I never thought... I'm just, damn. You blew my mind," Lexa rambles.

Clarke’s soft laugh tickles Lexa as her girlfriend nuzzles into the crook of her neck, completely spent.

“I blew your mind and you fucked my brains out, I think we can consider this experiment a success?"

"Yeah," Lexa grins. "Definitely."

Clarke’s hand comes up to her face to drag her head in for a sweet kiss.

“You are the best girlfriend. Thank you for understanding what I want... what I need, more than even I do.” Lexa means to go on but Clarke cuts her off with another kiss.

“No need to thank me, but if you really want to, I won’t say no to another orgasm,” she winks with a grin. “Do you want me to take it out?”

"Yeah, I don't need it when you sit on my face," Lexa smirks.

_Unless..._

She grabs the shaft and tugs on it.

"Actually, let's leave it in for a while longer, maybe the experiment is not quite over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meetwickedfaith has all my thanks, she helps this ESL out with words and mistakes. 
> 
> I have some ideas for future chapters that I might add (or use in a new fic) when I’m in the mood to write filth, so let me know if you want more or if you have some ideas of your own.


	3. Joystick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a tentative plan to try out a recent acquisition with Clarke on the night of their anniversary. 
> 
>  
> 
> “You feel that?” Clarke asks.
> 
> “Mm-hmm”
> 
> “Feels like it’s you?”
> 
> “Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Soundtrack**  
>  Mr.Kitty - After Dark  
> Perturbator (feat. Hayley Stewart) - Sentient  
> Skeler - Tel Aviv  
> Mr.Kitty - Give/take

Their front door closes with a bang when Lexa’s back presses against it. She’s about to scold Clarke for being inconsiderate to their neighbors when Clarke’s body pins her down, and Lexa willingly surrenders to the hot mouth on her neck, her protests immediately forgotten. It’s over far too soon, though. With one last lingering kiss, Clarke pulls away and starts climbing the stairs with a seductive sway of her hips. Lexa watches her go until she’s out of sight before she springs into action.

She opens the living room door and greets the excitedly chirping cat they adopted several months ago. Unable to resist their furry baby’s yearning for attention, she spends a few moments cooing at him while scratching his chin before she refills the empty food bowl. When the cat is happily munching on his kibbles, Lexa bounds after Clarke, taking the stairs two steps at a time. She expects Clarke to be waiting for her in their bedroom, but when she gets there, she finds it empty.

“Clarke?”

“In here,” Clarke calls out from behind the closed bathroom door. “I’ll be out in a few minutes. Go ahead and get comfortable.”

“Alright.”

Lexa walks to the other side of the room and slides into the walk-in closet that’s attached to the bedroom. She shrugs off her blazer, hangs it back in its designated spot and undoes the top 3 buttons of her shirt. She doesn’t usually dress up outside of work, but they both made an effort to look nice for their anniversary dinner. They went to their favorite restaurant—a Thai place not far from their home—preceded by a relaxing afternoon at a spa. They both needed it to unwind from a stressful period they both went through at work. But the heat of the sauna, a long deep tissue massage, a nap in the quiet area and a delicious meal has Lexa feeling recharged.

Clarke had changed into one of the sexiest dresses she owns before they left the resort. Nothing too revealing, but perfectly accentuating all her features. It’s Lexa’s favorite dress, and Clarke knows it. Clarke also knows she drives Lexa crazy whenever she wears it. Lexa wonders if Clarke has taken it off to change into something else in the bathroom. She hopes not. She likes to slowly drag the zipper down Clarke’s back herself, pressing kisses to Clarke’s neck and shoulder blades as she peels the fabric from her body.

When she pulls down the zipper of her pants, she remembers her tentative and half-formed plan to try something new tonight. She halts her movements and contemplates the choice before her. She’s almost certain Clarke will be open to trying whatever Lexa wants to explore, but a small part of her isn’t sure. There is a sliver of doubt in her mind, a fear of rejection, of being left exposed and vulnerable. It’s irrational because Clarke loves her, she knows this, and so she knows what she has to do.

With her mind made up, she opens her underwear drawer and retrieves the silky pouch from deep within. She stuffed it there when it was delivered a few weeks ago. After getting the hang of the strapless toy Clarke got her about a year ago, she found herself browsing the net for shops and reviews to see what kind of toys were out there. Not looking for anything specific, she was mostly driven by a curiosity to find something else, something better, something more. Something that could maybe give her what she was missing. At first, she felt like she was sneaking around Clarke but Lexa knew she wasn’t ready to clue Clarke in just yet. She needed to research and explore this on her own first.

And she had. Last week, when Clarke had left town to stay with her mother for the weekend, Lexa had taken the opportunity to familiarize herself with her new purchase. She was a little intimidated at first, but her uncertainties quickly transformed into excitement once she laid out the parts on the bed and ran her fingertips over the soft silicone.

She prepared everything this morning before they left, and she’s already wearing the customized briefs that can hold the toy in place. All she has to do is slide the core of the toy into the silicone sleeve and wrap the little elastic loop in her underwear around the seat. She twists it around a few times so it’s snug and in no danger of slipping out if things go the way she hopes they will tonight. Once everything is in place, she pulls her briefs back up so the toy is between her legs. This way there is only a little bit of a bulge visible, but her black pants and the dim light of the bedroom will conceal it nicely.

Once she feels ready, she walks back into the room and sits down on a chair because she wants to leave it up to Clarke whether the toy will join them in bed. She fidgets with her phone, aimlessly checking apps until she opens her music app and selects the playlist she crafted for the occasion and puts her phone away. The sound system comes to life, and the soft synthesizer sounds of the first track quietly fill the room. They somewhat calm the nerves fluttering in her belly, so she sits back and tries to relax. Her feelings are evenly divided between trepidation and excitement, but before her uncertainty gets the better of her, the bathroom door opens and Clarke steps out.

_‘The night will hold us close, and the stars will guide us home. I’ve been waiting for this moment; we’re finally alone.’_

The vision in front of her has a hot rush of anticipation run through her body. Clarke is no longer wearing Lexa’s favorite dress, but what’s in its place more than makes up for it. Lexa lets her eyes travel north from the ground up, starting with the pair of six-inch heels, stockings held up by garter belt straps, up to a tiny shred of mostly sheer lace panties, and a bra that strains to contain Clarke’s full breasts. The all-black ensemble is offset by blonde curls loosely falling over Clarke’s shoulders, freed from the updo she wore for dinner. Clarke’s makeup looks a little more dramatic than before, but it could also be the dark look in her eyes. All Lexa can do is gape. Even after four years, her girlfriend can still render her speechless. The knowing smirk that slowly has Clarke’s lip curling up tells her Clarke got the reaction she wanted out of her.

“I thought you would’ve taken the time to get ready for me while you were waiting for me,” Clarke purrs.

“I am ready for you.”

“But you didn’t take your clothes off?”

“Not yet.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow. “Did you leave them on so I could undress you?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

Clarke tilts her head slightly and squints at her. “Alright, be all mysterious about the surprise you have in store for me.”

That catches Lexa off guard. By the look on Clarke’s face, she knows Clarke can tell.

“Why do you think I have a surprise?”

Clarke’s smile is back on her face when she walks towards Lexa and places her legs on either side.

“Because,” Clarke says before bending down from her hips, giving Lexa a spectacular view of her cleavage. “Your jaw is locked like a vice, so you’re nervous about something.” Clarke brings her hands up to cup Lexa’s face and brushes their lips together briefly. “But your eyes are dark and your cheeks are flushed so whatever it is also has you excited.”

Lexa swallows thickly, unable to summon the words she needs to respond. Clarke doesn’t seem to mind, thankfully. In fact, it looks like she enjoys figuring out what Lexa is up to without getting any hints from her. Clarke pulls away and rounds Lexa’s chair. She slides her hands up Lexa’s arms and massages her shoulders.

“Relax baby,” Clarke whispers close to her ear. “There’s no need to be anxious. I’m sure I’ll love it. Whatever it is.”

Lexa doesn’t reply, but she does feel the tension seep from her shoulders and neck. Clarke always knows what to say to make her feel at ease.

When the music changes, Lexa loses the magic touch of Clarke’s hands, but what she’s treated to instead is even better: Clarke is back in front of her, hips moving to the beat as she slowly turns in a circle and lets her hands roam up her body. Starting at her thighs and ass, gliding over her stomach up to her breast and into her hair, all while seductively gyrating her hips.

_‘I’m shutting down, shutting down, shutting down my brain…’_

The only thought that’s left in Lexa’s head is that she’s the luckiest person on the planet. Clarke’s laugh snaps her out of her stupor.

“Me too, baby. So lucky.”

Lexa tries to blame her flustered stumbling on the nerves still rolling through her stomach, but she knows it’s also simply the effect her girlfriend has on her. She’s confident in the courtroom, a force to be reckoned with according to her boss, yet all it takes for Clarke to turn her brain to mush is a simple matching set of skimpy lingerie, and she’s voicing her thoughts without even registering she’d spoken.

“It was so hard seeing you naked all day. When you glistened with sweat or steam from the saunas. You looked so good,” Clarke says while she straddles one of Lexa’s legs. “So good, but I couldn’t touch. It was torture. I couldn’t wait to be alone with you.” She starts up a slow grind on Lexa’s thigh and sighs. “All I could think about was how badly I wanted you inside me and to let you have your way with me.”

Lexa curses her brain for not being able to articulate anything other than a whispered ‘fuck’.

“Is that what you want?” Clarke's breath brushes against Lexa’s lips. She’s so close, so hot. “To spread my legs and fuck me into the mattress?”

Lexa bites her lip and nods. She brings her hands up to Clarke’s thighs in the hope to regain some control or just to hang on to something.

“Yeah?” Clarke husks. “Will you fuck me with your fingers, your tongue… or are you gonna fuck me with your cock?”

Lexa digs her fingers into Clarke’s ass while her hips involuntarily jerk up. Her clit throbs against the warm silicone at Clarke’s word choice. _If only Clarke knew what’s between my legs,_ she thinks. Usually, they refer to their straps as just that. But sometimes Clarke refers to the strapless toy as Lexa’s cock. Clarke always seems to sense when to use either word depending on Lexa’s mood and state of mind, and so far she’s never sensed wrong.

“Mmm, that’s it,” Clarke murmurs, trailing her hand down Lexa’s front. “Why don’t you go grab your…” She trails off when her hand reaches the apex of Lexa’s thighs, and she gasps when her fingers grasp the shaft of the toy.

‘ _These bodies are so weak, but so soft and assuring. So brazen the way we speak, but I feel something stirring.’_

“Is that—are you packing?” Before Lexa can answer, Clarke’s hand slides down the length of it until she reaches the base.

“Is it new?” Clarke asks.

Lexa merely nods, chewing on her bottom lip, unable to meet Clarke’s gaze. She whimpers when the hand between her legs starts rubbing up and down over the fabric of her pants. Clarke brings her other hand to Lexa’s chin and tilts it up to claim her mouth in a searing kiss. Lexa opens her mouth to meet Clarke’s tongue, tasting the sweet wine they had for dessert. Clarke’s hips grind on her until she ends the kiss and brings her hands to Lexa’s pants.

“Can I see?”

Lexa nods and Clarke holds her gaze while the button of her slacks pops open and the sound of her zipper fills the space between them. Clarke climbs off her lap so she can let her pants fall to the floor and step out of them. Gathering her courage, she pulls down the front of her briefs and grabs the shaft, bringing it out from between her legs until only the seat is resting against her clit, and the elastic band of her briefs holding it in place underneath the base.

“Wow.”

Clarke sounds a little breathless. In a good way, Lexa hopes. At least she doesn’t look shocked like Lexa feared she might. Clarke doesn’t say anything else, and as the seconds tick by while Clarke keeps staring at the cock that now stands proud from between her legs, Lexa starts getting a bit nervous. Her entire body feels hot from being so exposed and on display. She chews her lip while blushing fiercely until finally, she can’t take it any longer.

“Is this okay? I can put it away if you don’t like it…”

Clarke snaps out of her reverie and her eyes are dark once they find Lexa’s again. “Very okay, I like it. It looks real… and really good on you. It suits you.”

Clarke falls to her knees and puts her hands on Lexa’s knees, opening her legs so she can shuffle closer. After what feels like an eternity to Lexa, Clarke brings her left hand to the base of the toy and grasps it loosely.

“It’s warm,” she says in wonder. “Feels so nice, so soft.”

Lexa’s mouth falls open when Clarke slowly strokes the length of the prosthetic, the friction of the seat rubbing against Lexa’s clit has a moan escaping from her mouth before she can stop it. Clarke’s eyes light up in delight.

“You feel that?” Clarke asks.

“Mm-hmm”

“Feels like it’s you?”

“Yeah…”

“Feels like that for me too,” Clarke says. Running her free hand up Lexa’s torso. “The shade of the shaft is the same as your nipples.”

Lexa can’t help but feel a bit foolish for ever thinking her girlfriend would be anything but supportive. It was Clarke who got her the strapless toy. Clarke has only ever encouraged her to explore and continues to do so happily even now, as Clarke moves her hand slowly up and down the shaft.

Clarke does look shocked when she rubs the underside of the head with her thumb and gently squeezes the tip, and a drop of lube from the reservoir in the shaft seeps from the slit in the head, slowly dribbling down. Clarke’s eyes are dark and determined when she catches the fluid and coats her fingers with it. She squeezes once more, making sure plenty of lube wells from the tip to slick up the entire shaft. Lexa looks on with hooded eyes as Clarke strokes her for a few more seconds before she stands up.

Lexa can see the thick clear strands of slick run from Clarke’s center to the already soaked fabric of her panties when she shimmies out of them. Once the garment is on the floor, Clarke climbs into Lexa’s lap without wasting another second. Their mouths meet in another hot kiss as they cling to each other. Hands touching any body part they can reach and cling to.

Lexa can feel herself throb against the seat of the cock, and it’s intensified when Clarke brings their bodies flush, pressing her cunt against the toy. Clarke shudders and moans into Lexa’s mouth as she rubs and grinds against it. Lexa looks down between their bodies to see the flushed head of the cock cradled between Clarke’s swollen labia. Clarke is right. It looks good. Makes her feel right… good.

She had intended to take care of Clarke first tonight. To worship Clarke’s body the way Lexa loved doing, by kissing it all over and making Clarke squirm and moan with her tongue. Lexa knows she can throw those plans out the proverbial window when Clarke starts feverishly grinding on the cock between her legs. She can’t be too sad about it, given how good it feels that Clarke is as into this as she is. She’ll worship Clarke’s body next time. Tonight, she’ll give Clarke whatever she wants.

She can barely keep up with Clarke. It’s all going a lot faster than she was prepared for. One second Clarke is further slicking up the shaft by rubbing against it; the next has Clarke pressing her entrance against the head of the cock to start working it inside. The angle is off, and the tip ends up nudging Clarke’s clit once more. Lexa grabs Clarke’s trembling thighs to steady her and try to slow her down a little, but it’s of no use. Clarke takes the opportunity to grasp the base of the toy and line it up correctly this time.

“I want it in. I want you inside me.”

Lexa looks on in wonder as the pink tip stretches Clarke’s opening until it eventually pops inside. They both groan at that and Clarke stills, seemingly adjusting to the stretch. It only lasts for a moment, though. Soon enough she’s back in motion, slowly sinking down onto Lexa’s cock.

“Fuck it’s big,” Clarke pants once she’s halfway down, steadying herself with a hand on Lexa’s thigh and shoulder. The toy is thicker than any other toy they own. It’s why Lexa had wanted to take it slow, build Clarke up, make her come with her mouth first, gradually stretching Clarke with her fingers before attempting to fill her with the prosthetic. But Clarke is impatient and bats Lexa’s hands away when she tries to control the pace.

Clarke gasps once she’s taken the entire length of the toy and their hips meet. They take each other in for a moment. Clarke’s lips are parted in pleasure and her eyes are clouded with lust, but there is also so much love to be found there, and Lexa knows her own expression is no different. She weaves a hand into Clarke’s hair and reels her in for a bruising kiss, wrapping her other arm around Clarke’s torso.

They don’t stop kissing when they both start moving their hips, slowly rolling and grinding to create more friction. Lexa sucks on Clarke’s tongue and latches on to her bottom lip when their movements become bigger and more determined. They only stop kissing once Clarke is working herself up and down the full length of Lexa’s shaft.

Lexa looks down to where the prosthetic cock sprouts from her neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair. Clarke is right about it looking like a part of her. It feels like a part of her, too, more than any other toy. Each time Clarke slams down onto her lap the seat of the cock presses against her clit in just the right way, making it feel like it _is_ her.

Once more she’s overcome with love for her girlfriend, for accepting and always supporting her. Lexa looks up at Clarke, and she knows this is the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She knows she’s eternally lucky to have found her soulmate. It’s not the first time she’s thought about marrying Clarke, maybe next year she’ll go down on one knee for their anniversary.

That thought is pushed to the back of her mind when Clarke leans back, giving Lexa a spectacular view of her chest. Lexa reaches behind Clarke’s back and flicks open the bra clasp and frees the breasts that have been tantalizingly bouncing in front of her face, eager to get her hands and mouth on them. Clarke doesn’t indulge her for long, though. Even if she does seem to enjoy the nips and flicks to her nipples, Clarke has other ideas.

She brings Lexa’s hand down to her ass and plants her own firmly onto Lexa’s thighs behind her back. Lexa has just enough time to whisper an ‘oh fuck’ before Clarke starts riding her in earnest. She squeezes Clarke’s backside and guides her up and down, helping her ride her cock following the brisk pace Clarke sets. Synapses are misfiring in her brain as she tries to take it all in and wrap her head around the fact that this is really happening.

Seeing Clarke let go the way she does—moaning at the ceiling and encouraging Lexa to keep fucking her—is what drives Lexa to grab Clarke’s arms, drape them over her shoulders and tell her to hold on. She surges up to carry Clarke to the bed, only to stumble to the nearest wall on shaky legs. Clarke doesn’t seem to mind, however, as she wraps her legs around Lexa’s waist and braces her back and arms against the wall, and Lexa decides to roll with it.

She grinds into Clarke, reaching deeper than she was able to while seated on the chair, and revels in the low groan coming from Clarke as she finally bottoms out. Her knees are weak as she starts to thrust, but she powers through for as long as she’s able, gradually speeding up to answer Clarke’s question for more.

Lexa carries them to the bed when she feels herself getting too hot in the clothes she’s still wearing. She lays Clarke down on her back and starts opening the top buttons of her shirt with clumsy hands while Clarke begins at the bottom. They tug it off Lexa’s shoulders together and let it fall to the floor beside the bed. Lexa kicks off her pants and socks quickly and joins Clarke on the bed, hovering on top of her.

Clarke grabs her cock and guides it back inside her, pulling Lexa in for a deep kiss once their hips touch. Finally able to take control, Lexa starts thrusting without holding back. The way the toy is secured by her underwear allows her to do that. It gives her complete freedom and much more control than with the strapless strap, because this toy feels like a part of her, like it _is_ her, with the way the seat rubs against her, making her feel every movement.

“So full, so good,” Clarke moans from beneath her. She’s moved her hands to grab her own tits, squeezing them and teasing her nipples. It’s a sight that leaves Lexa a little lightheaded, especially when she lets her gaze travel down to where her cock is moving in and out of Clarke, glistening in Clarke’s arousal. She suddenly realizes that’s she’s close to coming. It’s likely Clarke can tell because she moves her left hand down her stomach from her breast to her clit to begin rubbing it the way she does when she wants to get off fast.

Lexa increases the speed of her thrusts while capturing Clarke’s open mouth in a kiss. It’s messy and wet and a perfect match for the burning arousal that threatens to consume them. She swallows Clarke’s moans in her mouth until she has to break apart to suck in precious oxygen. Clarke’s hips cant up to meet hers for every thrust, and her breath feels hot where it hits her ears. When she moves her mouth down to Clarke’s throat and bites down, Clarke’s entire body goes taut and still for a suspended moment, and it’s in that time that Lexa gives in to her orgasm.

Lexa softly rolls her hips into Clarke as waves of pleasure crash through her body, not letting go of the flesh trapped between her teeth. Clarke’s body writhes and trembles underneath her until they both come down and Lexa drapes her body over Clarke’s, focusing on the feeling of their sporadically convulsing abdominal muscles.

“Whoa, that was amazing,” Clarke pants.

Lexa takes a few more seconds to even out her breathing before replying.

“Yeah?”

“So good, I love it.”

Lexa hums her contentment into Clarke’s neck, kissing the bruise she left there. They lay in silence for a few more minutes, until their heart rate is back to normal.

Clarke is the first to speak. “Great purchase, babe. I definitely wanna do this again.”

“If you’re up for it… there is a feature we haven’t tried yet,” Lexa says as she lifts her head to look at Clarke and gauge her reaction.

Clarke’s eyes are already half-lidded when Lexa connects with them, one eyebrow raised with interest. “There’s more?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“I do.”

Clarke smirks at her with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Lexa kisses the corner of Clarke’s mouth before she shifts back, slowly pulling out of Clarke.

“Turn over,” she says, her voice throaty and thick.

Clarke rolls over and eagerly presents herself on her elbows and knees before Lexa can ask her to. Lexa’s jaw goes slack as she looks at Clarke’s cunt, still open and hungry for her. It awakens a fire inside her, hotter and more primal than before. She doesn’t hesitate to get in position, line herself up and sheath herself back inside Clarke in one smooth thrust.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Clarke moans.

Lexa pulls out slowly, slaps Clarke’s ass and slams back inside Clarke to bury herself to the hilt.

“Like this?”

“Yes, please…”

Lexa repeats the motions a few more times. She grabs Clarke’s sides roughly and slaps their hips together with slow but powerful thrusts. Clarke curses and moans, lowering her upper body to the mattress and curving her back further. Lexa leans back, quickly losing herself to the sight of her cock sliding into Clarke over and over, until Clarke whines and snaps her out of her trance.

“More, please… go faster.”

“You want more? I’ll give you more,” Lexa growls.

She pulls out a little and slips her thumb underneath the silicone sleeve to press the button that activates the core. Instantly, the seat and shaft start vibrating, and Clarke gasps in delight. Lexa brings their hips together once more. She leans forward to kiss between Clarke’s shoulder blades, up to her neck.

“You feel that?” Off of Clarke’s loud moan, she adds, “Does it feel good?”

“Yes, fuck… Please don’t stop.”

Lexa lands one more slap to Clarke’s rear and then she’s off like a shot. She’s rough and relentless, selfishly taking her own pleasure. The resistance she can feel from the way Clarke’s inner muscles squeeze around her only increases her need, but she wants Clarke right there with her. So she fists Clarke’s hair, pulling it just the way she knows Clarke loves and she’s rewarded with a moan that’s nothing short of pornographic.

She pulls Clarke up so they’re both on their knees, pressing her front against Clarke’s back and filling her hands with Clarke’s breasts. As she keeps rutting, Clarke’s moans keep rising in pitch. Lexa knows it means that Clarke’s next orgasm is imminent. She’s so close herself that she can already taste her release on her tongue. To make sure Clarke joins her, she slides her arm around Clarke’s hip and reaches between her legs to tease her clit.

“You’re gonna make me come,” Clarke whispers against her ear, the back of her head leaning against Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m so close, baby. Please come with me.”

 _I will,_ she thinks to herself, unable to verbalize her thoughts. The warmth of Clarke’s body, the slickness of their combined sweat and the arousal dripping down their thighs. The sweet scent of Clarke’s neck, the sound of their bodies joining, the beautiful whimpers Clarke breathes into her ear. The deep vibrations radiating from her cock into her core as she angles her hips to hit the right spot inside Clarke. All of it assaults Lexa’s senses simultaneously, setting every nerve on fire.

She can feel Clarke’s orgasm before she hears it. The increased resistance of Clarke’s muscles clamping down on her cock also increases the pressure between her legs. It’s easy to visualize in that moment, how Clarke’s fluttering inner walls gripping the head of her shaft could spill more of the fluid from inside the tip. It’s that thought that tips her over the edge. With a few more hard thrusts, she latches on to Clarke’s neck again with her teeth, muffling the strained moan as her release rushes through her body.

She keeps jogging her hips against Clarke’s ass lazily, pressing down on Clarke’s clit until they’re both spent, toppling over onto the bed.

By the time she’s able to speak she’s so giddy and light with the overwhelming success of her plan, she can only think of one thing to say.

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this for what feels like forever to get it right. Hope it shows :)
> 
> This fic has been a strap-on exploration story. I don’t know whether I’m going to add more chapters because I don’t know where to go from here. I’d like to write about a magic strap-on in the future, but for this fic I want to stick to real toys that are available for purchase right now. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and if you have any ideas for future episodes I'd love to hear them.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@syngularitysyn](https://syngularitysyn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
